


no one’s ever really gone

by lionwolves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Consolation, F/M, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Post-TRoS, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, fix-it (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionwolves/pseuds/lionwolves
Summary: After Rey buries Luke and Leia’s lightsabers on Tatooine and sees them proudly looking down on her, she receives a visit from another force ghost.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	no one’s ever really gone

_“I know my son is gone.”_

_“No one’s ever really gone.”_

—

Rey knows that Luke and Leia watch over her as she buries their lightsabers in the sand of Tatooine.

The two lightsabers of the twins will forever rest on a planet with twin suns, as Luke and Leia will forever be together in the force.

It makes Rey think of duality. The duality of all things, but specifically the duality of she and Ben, as they were told. 

_The life force of your bond. A dyad in the force. A power like life itself._

She knew it was true because she could feel it, especially right there at the end. It was evident that they both could. 

It felt right.

It felt like it was always meant to be. 

_And just like that, it was over._

It still didn’t feel quite real to her. 

If they were truly two halves of the same soul, then one shouldn’t die without the other. 

Ben shouldn’t be gone. 

He should be here, with her, helping her to bury the lightsabers of his beloved mother and uncle. 

She would say “Solo” when the old woman asks for her last name and then share a fond smile with him. 

They would walk off into the sunset and find a nice place to settle, start a new life together, perhaps even on this planet. 

When Rey turns around to begin walking away, she is shocked to see Ben moving towards her, surrounded by a blue halo that immediately destroys her unfounded hopes that he has miraculously survived somehow. 

Nevertheless, she is overwhelmingly excited to see him standing in front of her, in any way at all.

“Ben,” Rey says, more of a whisper than anything.

“Rey.”

Rey reaches out to touch his face, then she quickly realizes her mistake, and lowers her hand.

Before she can drop her hand completely, Ben takes it into his own and places it on the side of his face where she intended.

“You’re _here._ ”

Ben nods, looking into her eyes. “Of course I am. I’ll always be with you.”

Rey‘s eyes fill up with tears. “You should _really_ be here. Alive. You didn’t deserve to die so soon after you returned to the light, after we began something so... special.” 

“I died saving your life, Rey. I couldn’t have chosen a better way to go,” Ben tells her. 

“I love you.”

This time, Ben places his hand on the side of her face. “I love _you_. More than you could ever know.”

“I’ll never let you go,” Rey insists. 

“You have to, Rey. You have to let me go. Move on. Find happiness. Continue doing what you do best. Helping people. _Saving_ people, like you saved me,” Ben responds. “But if you ever need me— well, you won’t... I’ll always be here for you.” 

_“I know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> My second Reylo fic in like two days, since I started shipping them. Once again a short fic, but I promise I’ll start writing longer ones soon! Also sorry this isn’t a perfect fix-it with a happy ending. Either way, I hope y’all enjoy it.


End file.
